last_erafandomcom-20200214-history
Alchemical Drow
Alchemical Drow Traits (Ex) These traits are in addition to the high elf traits, except where noted. - Ability Score: +2 Dexterity, +2 Constitution, -2 Wisdom. - Medium size. - Base land speed is 30 feet. - Darkvision: out to 60 feet. This trait replaces the high elf’s low-light vision. This darkvision can also see through magical darkness. Compared to normal drow that only their iris turn red, the alchemical drows are filling, unconsciously, their eyes with a red substance that grant them this darkvision. This strange mixture can be taken from a dead drow (or from a living one... through horrible pain) to apply on owns eyes an get this darkvision for 2 hours. - Weapon Proficiency: An alchemical drow is automatically proficient with the hand crossbow, the scimetar, and the short sword. - Automatic Languages: Common, Elven, Undercommon. Bonus Languages: Abyssal, Aquan, Draconic, Drow Sign Language, Gnome, Goblin. - Light Blindness: Abrupt exposure to bright light (such as sunlight or a daylight spell) blinds drow for 1 round. On subsequent rounds, they are dazzled as long as they remain in the affected area. - Favored Class: Fighter The alchemical drow's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Climb (Dex), Craft (Int), Hide (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Jump (Str), Knowledge (all skills taken individually) (Int), Listen (Wis), Move Silently (Dex),Profession (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), Spot (Wis), Survival (Wis), and Swim (Str). Skills: (4 int) x4 for first level. Class Features: '- Drow Advancement (Ex):' At each odd level, you gain a bonus 30ft to your darkvision and 1 to your class level (this class level can stack with your sneak attack progression, fighter level for feats, acquiring new spells and caster levels.) At level 3, the drow gain 2 to Charisma, and 2 Dexterity at level 5. -''' Alchemical Preservation:' A potion absorbed by an alchemical drow can see his effect delayed for 24 hours. A free action is used to activate the potion absorbed this way for his normal effect. Only one potion can be delayed at a time. This ability also grant immunity to poison. Drugs and Alcools can also see their effects delayed this way. '- Spell Resistance (Su):' At 4th level, the drow gains spell resistance equal to 11 + character level (including drow's racial level). - '''Alchemical resilience:' All alchemical weapons deal half damage on an alchemical drow. Class features change: Barbarian: - Alchemical Rage: An alchemical drow barbarian don't rage like normal barbarian does. They can only rage when drinking a potion (or when activating his effect). The raging effect is then not a moral bonus, but an alchemical bonus. The raging effect make the barbarian to grow one size and give one more attack at highest base attack (does not stack with haste). At each rage increase, the alchemical drow can grow one size bigger. This effect gives immunity to size change effect and polymorph effects (except those granted by raging). His weapons, armor and items does not increase size with him.